


foolish devouring

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death, F/F, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you just stare at dead man in the face,<br/>other times you plan a clean escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foolish devouring

**Author's Note:**

> aa this is for mae, even tho it like isn't a gift and de didn't really ask , i still wrote it

with a hand pressed to your mouth, fingers pressing on both sides of your nose, you realize that what was once pleasant and exciting is now macabre and anxiety-inducing. your whole body is shaking as you stand in front of a familiar of yours. genocider stands at your side with scissors equipped and a horrific ghost of a smile playing at her lips; she appears to you like a dog begging for treats and praise after a good deed, but you feel as though the world has fallen out of orbit and now you are free-falling endlessly.

“ _genocider_ ,” you gasp,  
then double over as tears stream down your face.

“huh? dontcha like it?” her eyes are a deep crimson,  
much alike the blood staining the alleyway.

if you could breathe, then you would tell her that this isn’t want you needed nor was it what you wanted. the reality of murder bears down on you as you realize that you are now an accomplice if you leave this crime scene without calling the cops. your hands are shaking as the smell of death invades your senses. you feel absolutely sick just looking at his body, so you look away. genocider’s face is screwed up to convey her confusion; her glasses are perched dangerously low on her nose and when she pushes them up, blood smears the lens.

“i didn’t do it for ya, just so ya know!” she opens and closes her scissors quickly.  
she approaches the dead body; oh, how the head lolls in death when she touches it.

     when she speaks, she’s quiet, “i did it for me.”

“you’ll have to l,leave the _country_ ,” you whisper.

“ya, i realized that too late,” she laughs, holding her hands against her stomach.

“w,we should go,” the tears are still running down your face.

she realizes how weak you are currently, so she comes over to you after she puts her scissors up. her hands are bloodied, but she’s careful when she pulls you off the ground with an arm hooked around you. “act like ya’re drunk,” she says, “in case anyone sees us, but i doubt that anyone will.” genocider’s voice sounds leagues away to you, but her touch keeps you grounded. your feet are dragging the ground at first, but you quickly remember how to walk even as you lean heavily onto genocider.

  
“does h,hope’s peak p,protect you?”

“eh,” she shrugs, “depends. they involve themselves minimally.”

you nod slowly. “so, we can stay the rest of the night there…? then i can take my personal airline to novoselic with you…” your brain is working too fast; you would do anything to keep genocider safe, but killing such an affluent person is dangerous. taking her back to novoselic would ensure her safety, but how long would you have to keep her there…? if you keep her there for a vacation time, then return to hope’s peak, it wouldn’t be odd. you could explain to everyone that you were simply introducing your girlfriend to your family.

everything falls into place in your mind, and slowly you are able to hold yourself up again. genocider is leading you through a maze of alleyways, but you haven’t been paying attention to them, so you simply find her hand and intertwine your fingers with hers. tears are still streaming down your face, but you are at peace with yourself. genocider is a serial killer and you knew that; you don’t know why you ever expected anything else to happen. she grins at you lopsidedly and you give her a small smile in return as the both of you slink against brick walls and befriend the shadows.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

     as soon as she climbs over the fence, she’s waiting for you; you bunch up your skirts as you climb over the fencing and jump, falling into her waiting arms. the trust you put within her is quite blind, but not misguided. “gotcha, princess,” she says when you land into her arms and she sets you upright before both of you enter through the dormitory area where your housing is placed. it isn’t anything like your castle at home, but it is nicer than a lot of other places on campus. you unlock the door and let her in. blood is dripping onto your wood floors, staining them as you notice genocider limp to the bathroom.

“fifteen minutes,” you click your tongue.  
it is a rare command that slips into the air between you.

“ay, captain.” she winks.  
then she’s starting the shower.

with her away from you, you light the candles on your vanity and take the braid out of your hair with gentle motions. the ends of your hair are stuck together: matted with blood, but that doesn’t phase you. instead you focus on removing your makeup slowly with your dampened towel. once genocider is out of the shower, then you will be able to clean yourself up much better, but for now you focus on small actions to get your mind off the terrible scene replaying again and again in your mind. your eyes slip closed while you dab at your face and slowly you start to fall asleep sitting up straight.

just when you think you have fallen away from reality, hands grip you and you jerk awake instantly. “ _genocider_ ,” you gasp, but this time it is shock and surprise as your chest rises and falls with haggard breaths. she draws a tired giggle from you as you stand up to take the shower. “clean up the blood in the entryway, please,” you lean forward and your lips skirt her cheek. “i’ll be right out. you can climb into bed when you are done.”

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

you rub your skin raw in the shower  
but you still feel the deadened gaze on you.

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

finally, you are able to lay down. as soon as your body hits the mattress, you already feel how reality flees from you. genocider is not asleep, instead she is toying with the ends of her unbraided hair. when you lay down, she casts her gaze over to you; her glasses on laying on the bedside table so she cannot make you out clearly, but she still smiles. you reach out until your hands are wrapped around her and your face is buried in her neck. “mm, tired,” you mumble and she laughs quietly at your ear.

“sleep, then, princess,” she closes her own eyes.

“love you,” you sleepily mumble.

“love ya too,” she replies back.

and even though you know this isn’t right,  
you know this is where you’d always chose to be.


End file.
